fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party 11: Switching it Up
'''Mario Party 11: Retro Remix '''is the newest installment in the Mario Party series and the first for the Nintendo Switch. It returns to the formula last seen in Mario Party 8, but builds on it drastically. Mechanics from older Mario Party titles have also been reintroduced and retro boards and minigames return. Premise Mario and his friends are invited to Party Island, a resort located in the middle of the ocean. Multiple tents are set up with all sorts of exciting attractions. However, Bowser, being the bumbling fool that he is, manages to get kicked out of the island. Thus, he steals the Party Orb from the island out of revenge, which powers the central clock tower. Mario and his friends must make sure to secure the orb or the festivities will be ruined. Gameplay Mario Party 11: Retro Remix returns to the series's roots by getting rid of the car-based gameplay, except in Veichle Party. Players now move around the board individually, collecting Stars and Coins in an attempt to beat each other. Once everyone's done their turn, a minigame happens, and this repeats until the turns have been filled up. A Last Four Turns event also occurs where losing players are given an extra boost so they can stay in the game. In addition, several features from past games have been brought back, such as Bowser Time, DK & Bowser minigames, an eight-player mode involving multiple Switches, Orbs, the day-night system, and Bowser Party. The game is also built around the portability of the Nintendo Switch, and is intended to be brought to social gatherings as something to play in tabletop mode or TV mode. Tents The different tents on Party Island act as the different game modes for the game, with the island acting as a hub world of sorts that you can walk around. Characters Playable Non-Playable Boards Mario Party 11 features eight new boards, each with their own elements, as well as four returning boards, four Bowser Party boards and four Veichle Party Boards. Standard Boards The new boards for Party Mode and Story Mode. Returning Boards These four boards are returning from old Mario Party games. Bowser Party Boards Bowser Party boards are only available in Bowser Party mode. Veichle Party Boards Minigames Mario Party 11: Retro Remix has 150 different minigames, all of which are designed around the capabilities of the Joy-Con controllers. Minigames have several types. 4-Player Minigames 4-Player minigames pit everyone against each other. 1 vs. 3 Minigames 1 vs. 3 minigames have one player facing all the others. The player on their own usually has a unique role. 2 vs. 2 Minigames 2 vs. 2 minigames have two teams against each other, with players needing to work together. Bowser Minigames These are Bowser's own minigames, and have a chance to appear when players land on a Bowser Space. Players must survive attacks from Bowser, the Koopalings, and/or Bowser Jr., with the penalty for being hit being the loss of coins, Stars, or Orbs. Donkey Kong Minigames Donkey Kong minigames are triggered by DK Spaces. These minigames have players collect bananas, which are traded in at the end of the minigame to Donkey Kong for coins. Nabbit Minigames Nabbit minigames are triggered by Nabbit Spaces. These minigames have players race or duel nabbit, often having players to beat nabbit's high scores. If the game is lost, Nabbit will steal items, coins or rarely a star, however winning a Nabbit minigame will reward players with 30 coins. Duel Minigames Duel minigames have two players facing each other. The stakes are usually high, and you play for Coins or Stars. These minigames are triggered by Duel Spaces. Battle Minigames These minigames are triggered by Battle Spaces, and have every player give away a certain amount of coins into a pot. Based on the results, each player gets back a certain number of coins. Special Minigames Special minigames can only be played at the Bonus Tent. They are much longer than regular minigames, have unique rules, and may also require the use of the Joy-Con Grip or Handheld Mode. Special Minigames can be activated on regular boards once all of them have been unlocked, with a setting to remove them found in the Bonus tent. The final boss fight minigame against Bowser is also a Special Minigame. 8-Player Minigames These minigames require the use of multiple Nintendo Switch consoles and the Local Plaza, and have eight players playing at once. amiibo Minigames amiibo minigames can only be played at the amiibo Tent. These minigames often revolve around the character on the scanned amiibo. Spaces Story Mode The story mode revolves around Bowser stealing the Party Orb, an artifact that powers Party Island's clock tower. Gameplay has you facing one of Bowser's minions (Goomba, Shy Guy, Blooper, or Hammer Bro.) on each of the boards, culminating in a special boss fight minigame against Bowser once Bowser's Volcanic Fortress is cleared. Once it's over, Bowser Party and Bowser's Volcanic Fortress are unlocked due to Bowser deciding to have some fun with the rest of the gang. amiibo Mario Party 11 is compatible with all Super Mario series amiibo, which allow for amiibo Tent minigames to be played. Non-Super Mario series amiibo will simply grant the player Party Cash. Pauline, Blooper and Nabbit amiibos were made available with the release of the game. Trivia *This is the first Mario Party game for the Nintendo Switch. *Mario Party 11 was originally going to be developed by Ghostrealm Studios, but development was halted until Nd Cube continued the development of the game. Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games